HonorBound: Personal Time
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: A story about two Honorbounds finding the rarest treasure that has no map to find it, Spare time. (Once again posted in wrong category because this site does not offer the games category of HonorBound rpg so d&d is the closest thing) [update notice: will post other chapter and continuing legendary relations]


I'm having formating problems doing this on phone...

* * *

**A/N: This is the second chapter that involves the M rated m/m slash, I have been working on this part for a long time and here it is, (funfact: this is also the longest chapter I have written out of them all)**

* * *

Drathion and Tharis seemed to run into each other so much it just felt like they were destined to cross paths again and again so the two decided to work together. They didn't have anyone else working with them to begin with but no one had ever seen two Honorbounds working together so there was a sense of awkwardness about it.

After some talking over, the two decided that it would be in both of their best interests to travel and work together.

Tharis seemed thrilled to work with Drathion. The two had already become friends so to say over the time that they have crossed paths and both found the other as a invaluable asset but deeper.

* * *

As the two walked down the forest way they stumbled upon a clearing a few short yards ahead. Luckily for them the only task at hand was just an investigation on the forest so what seemed to be for the first time, they had time to themselves.

Being the Celestial Sage, Drathion did hold onto a lot of hidden knowledge and one thing that he held onto the most was his sexual identity for two main reasons; one, and this is probably the most important, his duties as an Honorbound does not permit for him to form romantic relationships with anyone otherwise it could jeopardise the worlds order (and despite the many Honorbound that are active, each individual plays a vital role and all must keep to their work other wise forfeiting their existence and putting every other living thing at the risk of non existence) and two, there was never a time where he could share or felt the need to share this with anyone. Truth be told Drathion was indeed homosexual, but no one could tell mainly for the reason that Honorbounds aren't typically seen having time to themselves to be able to fulfill their own desires and no one really questioned the sexuality of any Honorbound out of fear of their power and it seemed like such an inappropriate thing to ask someone who has to save the world.

Drathion found himself staring at the Spirit Lycan beast and didn't stop himself from continuing.

Tharis on the other paw was too a homosexual but went about things differently. He wasn't as conflicted about his identity as Drathion was. During his run ins with his reptilian counterpart he casually yet subtly hinted at affection towards Drathion, although he did feel conflicted whenever Drathion didn't seem to respond or take note of his flirtatiousness that was fairly obvious. His confliction came from the fact that his duties don't permit such things and that there was a chance that be could just be wasting time chasing after a dream he'll never bring into reality.

Tharis noticed Drathion's gaze at him and was unsure of what it meant and didn't turn to question or meet him.

Drathion furled the corners of his mouth into a semi frown. He was hoping that Tharis would perhaps engage into a conversation and things could lead elsewhere from there. He knew that Tharis did have a liking to him and in all honesty the feeling was mutual yet he never knew how to respond because this was the first time that he had ever been so close to finding a way to fulfill a basic need that most Honorbounds seem to never fulfill in the duration of their entire existence.

He opened his mouth, trying to find something to say to Tharis but nothing seemed to come to him. Tharis then glanced back with his eyes noticing his motion and seeing that he wass trying to put an effort in to do something but he was unsure of what it meant and remained as he was. Drathion's hand raised, reaching out towards Tharis who was watching him and trying to interpret the meaning behind his actions. They stood in the same position for a minute before Drathion finally managed to produce a sound to break the silence.

"Uh..." It wasn't what he was hoping for but it was something and it seems to have worked as Tharis turned around to respond to the awkward gesture.

"Hm? Something up Drathion?" Tharis semi turned towards his way, mainly to see his face to know if he was still staring or not.

"It's... uh... mm..." Still unable to find the words that would express how he felt, Drathion lowered his hand and looked down as Tharis' judging eyes peered at him. "It's nothing..." he finally said trying to think of a different way to approach this difficult situation.

Tharis looked down eyes sinking to the floor giving of a disappointed vibe. "Are you sure? It sounded like something important.." He said in a somewhat questioning tone, pupils upwards from the ground and resting on Drathion to see his reaction.

The dragon seemed to almost wince at his last sentence. It was important yet there was something in the way of Drathion vocalizing the truth. Doubt. "Well.. um.. I guess it was.. a little..." his voice remained in his normal tone yet laced with uncertainty and was gingerly sprinkled with fear to the point where only a pair of well trained ears would be able to detect these small nuances.

Tharis' ear twitched as he picked up the subtle change in his tone. He began to realize that it might have to do with where their relationship will go, or if there will be anything between them at all. Tharis tought for a split second then begins, "Drathion..."

"Yes Tharis?" Drathion replied, unsure of where the conversation wass headed.

Tharis detected the uncertainty in his voice again and tried to put on a reassuring tone to help ease the Lunar Dragon. "We're friends right?"

Drathion had to think about this but not for too long otherwise raise suspicion from Tharis about his intent. "If we were not heavily bound by our duties to be able to enjoy more times like this I would say yes." He tried to choose his words carefully to stay within reason.

A slight smirk peaked at the edge of his maw. "And I consider you a friend," he walked towards Drathion, stopped in front of him, and placed a paw on his shoulder. "You can tell me..." Tharis titled his head to the side at a slight angle and looked up into the dragon in the eyes.

Despite his slightly shorter stature Tharis made sure that Drathion understood that they were on the same level.

Drathion stared Tharis in the eyes before glancing down to the paw on his shoulder. His eyes closed and the ridge right under his eyes and above his nasal cavity grew into a faint reddish tinge that he hoped Tharis wouldn't notice. He took a shallow breath and released an even fainter sigh before opening his eyes to look at him and nodding. "Okay..."

Tharis brightened up and smiled. "Good. Now, what was it that you wanted me to know?" He questioned, this time more intrigued in his next response.

"I wanted to ask you... about... your... personality." Drathion seemed to mutter out. In his last words he held back a wince. 'Why did I say that?' The dragon thought to himself, angry with his own action.

Tharis could tell that there was something wrong and questioned him, "That's not what you wanted to ask me, was it?" The lycan was a little frustrated that Drathion wasn't being honest with him but knew that it must've been hard to express feelings that you've never experienced before.

Drathion shook his head sheepishly. Before speaking his eyes focused on the ground and he never looked up at him. "No... it wasn't..." He let out an unsteady sigh. "I guess I'm just a little nervous because I never really socialized with anyone before."

Tharis looked at him, at first in awe and then with a smile. Drathion was beginning to open up to him and he could tell that the dragon had some degree of interest in him. "It's okay I understand..." Tharis patted his shoulder in an attempt to ease him. He felt compelled to hug him but didn't want to take things too fast.

Drathion looked up at him again and grinned. "Thanks, I needed that."

Tharis wagged his tail. "Anytime." There was a short pause between them. "So can you tell me now?"

Drathion nodded, this time with more confidence. "Tharis..." He made sure to look into the lycan's eyes. "Can I ask you... something... very personal?" He sounded concerned, still holding onto his doubt.

Tharis smiled again. "Sure, anything at all." His smile, an attempt to really let Drathion know that he could be honest with him.

"Let's take a walk as well if you don't mind" he added before speaking his mind.

Tharis could tell that it was important to him and froze up for a split second before answering. "If it helps, then I don't mind."

Drathion let out a sigh of relief "Thank you." He gestured and the walked at a slow pace. As the two walked, Drathion started the conversation. "You know how Honorbounds don't get much time to really enjoy the pleasures of life?"

"Yes, an honorbound's duty far surpasses the pleasures of having spare time." He replied in a semi sarcastic tone.

"Well have you heard of the Great Honorbounds that actually found ways to keep relationships while also keeping to their duty?"

"Only in lore from my travels but I do know a few names."

Drathion smiled. "So you are aware that the chance for an Honorbound to get spare time is rare."

Tharis nodded in response. "Yes and from what I have heard, any chance should be acted upon and enjoyed." He blushed after realizing his words.

Drathion knew that the window of opportunity was drawing to a close fast so he would have to take a risk and do it soon. "Yes... it should be." The two stumbled upon a lake, and both found themselves blushing uncontrollably at the conversation.

Tharis was shocked with his reply and didn't have any rebuttle of his own, but instead stared at the crystal clear waters of the lake.

Drathion turned his body to face Tharis' and he looked into his eyes. Before asking he took a deep inhale and exhaled heavily. "Tharis... are you... by chance... gay?"

Tharis looked down briefly before looking up to him and then responded. "Yes."

"And... would you... say that you... take a fancy to me?" Drathion was still very nervous but he was making an effort and taking the risk.

Tharis couldn't contain his excitement and eagerly answered with a wagging tail "Yes!"

Drathion's blush subsided momentarily as he released a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank the heavens." his blush returned even deeper when he realized that he said that aloud.

Tharis was nearly put over the edge on happiness as Drathion caused him a temporary loss of words and he had a gaped mouth smile plastered on his face. "Drathion... you just..."

Drathion sighed again. "I just can't hold it back any longer," he grabbed Tharis' shoulders and continued. "Tharis I've grown to really like you and it seems the feeling's mutual. I want to do things with you while we have this time but..." he choked mid sentence on his own words. "I'm scared... because I never felt this way before and i'm not sure where to begin or really what to do."

Tharis was taken aback by his lengthy confession and replied with a hug, "I'm scared too Drathion. Let's try this together." His arms wrapped around Drathion's medium frame. 'I just want to hold you' Tharis thought to himself.

Drathion could feel the warmth under his eyes radiating. He lowered his arms to wrap around Tharis as well. He was getting caught up in their embrace and wanted the moment to last forever but was thrown out of his thoughts when Tharis interrupted with a whisper. "Drathion."

"Huh, yes Tharis?"

"Would you like to join me in a relaxing moment in the lake?"

"I would like that, let's unarmor ourselves first." He let go of Tharis and took off his necklace. Tharis reluctantly let go and disengaged the blades on his arm cuffs and removed them. Tharis stared at Drathion's semi bare chest and decided to help him strip.

"Let me help you get those shoulder plates off." Tharis stated as he began to unfasten the strap on the plate.

The edge of Drathion's maw curved upwards at the gesture and he decided it would only be fair to return the favor. "And allow me to do the same." The Lunar dragon lifted his arms to his shoulders and removed his plates with minimal effort.

The long sash that Tharis had across his chest had fallen to the ground and the clothing that Drathion wore over his left arm had begun to slip away from his frame. Both Honorbound stare at each other, both with two articles of attire left. A belt and some clothing.

"Want to do this at the same time?" Drathion asked.

"Sure, on the count of three." Tharis replied back as he grabbed the buckle of Drathion's belt.

Drathion held onto the buckle with one hand and the belt with another. "One..." he started

"Two.." They both pushed some excess belt into the buckle as the spirit lycan continued.

"Three!" The two both stated before pulling away with belt in hand. Their clothes dropped to the floor, revealing Tharis' sheath and furred orbs and Drathion's smooth crotch. They two found themselves staring at the other, unable to take their eyes off their crotches. The two remained silent, not speaking but rather waiting for the other to do something.

Drathion finally realized that they were supposed to be "relaxing" in the pond. "We should get in the pond now."

The dragon broke his concentration. "Yeah, yeah we should, that's why we came here."

Drathion first entered the water and sank down until his head and wing tips remained above the water. He turned around to the bare werewolf. "Shall you be joining me Tharis?"

The Lycan stepped into the water and submerged his body until his head was above the water line. He swam over to Drathion. "Of course." They drifted in the water staring at each other and making small talk.

"Tharis were you always attracted to me?" The dragon started.

"When I first saw you I knew that I wanted to get to know you, and when I got to know you I started liking you." He replied almost ashamed

Tharis blushed. Drathion comforted him with a hug. "It's okay Tharis. I was intersted in you when we first crossed paths. And that interest grew the more we crossed paths." He looked up at the dragon with a blush. "When we decided to join together, I knew I wanted to know you..." Drathion looked down.

Tharis smiled and looked up at him. He chuckled lightly and lifted himself to meet Drathion in a passionate kiss. The dragon blushed deeply and was shocked upon first contact but eased into the kiss as he closed his eyes and held onto the lycan's arms. Tharis deepened the kiss by learning forward and moving his arms forward to lay upon his chest. Drathion moved his arms to wrap around Tharis as he began inhaling Tharis' breath. The twonow beginning to show affection towards the other for the first time was a beautifully romantic sight to behold. The Spirit Sentinel moved his legs to wrap around Drathion's to keep them close. The sudden motion caused him to shudder as he broke apart from the Lycan's grasp.

"Tharis..." He looked into his eyes and saw the passion for him that resonated within his soul.

"Drathion..." Tharis almost moaned his name in a whisper, as if it were taboo. He pressed close and rested his head under the Celestial Sage's chin. The calm motions of the water swaying them side to side soothed their muscles. The lycan shifted slightly upwards as he nuzzled the lunar dragon's bare chest. The slight shift caused his fur to lightly brush over most of his body and the nuzzling softly stimulated Drathion.

Drathion's cock started peaking from his genital slit. The draconic phallus slowly exposed to the cool water surrounding them. His pink tip emerged first from the parting slit and continued pushing his slit apart until he was semi erect. Medium malleable barbs ran along the underside of his multicoloured dragon dick, while smaller harder barbs ran across the length of his sides. Towards the base he had two large bumps on either side which served as a faux knot. From the tip down his cock transitioned from soft pink to red ending at a black base and currently his shaft was only 5 inches tall. The dragon blushed and hoped that Tharis wouldn't notice. He held onto the lycan a bit tighter in an attempt to keep him in place.

Tharis's tail wagged as they remained close, swishing water around gently which subsequently caused Drathion to harden more feeling the water's soothing small current. His tail stopped momentarily and lowered, it barely missed his rod by a few centimetres causing it to twitch at the sensation of more movement. Tharis lightly swayed his tail across Drathion's thigh, unknowingly keeping him hard. He chuckled lightly as he playfully caressed his back. Drathion blushed harder as the wolf did this, and ran his claws through the wolf's fur in response. Tharis's tail moved up to the side brushing passed his tip, causing another twitch and a faint moan from the dragon. Tharis stopped his actions and raised off of Drathion. He noticed his blush and a tense look he wore on his face. "Is everything okay Drathion, you look a little tense." He asked, concerned for his partner's well being. The dragon managed to nod in response before straining to keep level headed "I'm fine..."

Tharis moved back a little and felt something long and thick right at his tailhole. Drathion's blush turned even deeper red as he looked down in shame. Tharis blushed as well, knowing what it was yet in partial disbelief. "Drathion? Is that?"

The dragon looked up at him with a pleading look of guilt in his eyes. "Tharis, please forgive me... I don't want to ruin what we just started."

Tharis frowned slightly and kissed Drathion again. The dragon didn't know how to respond to this and just accepted the kiss. "Drathion, you could never tarnish the beautiful foundation that we have set together. I'm a little upset you would think that, but I'm flattered you think of me in that way." Drathion was astonished by his words, he didn't expect the Spirit Sentinel to be so accepting. He leaned in and kiss Tharis this time.

"I'm sorry Tharis, you're right." He said sending him mixed signals. "And... thanks..." Tharis smiled and leaned into his ear. He slightly opened his maw and whispered to him. "If you want to, I'm willing to give myself up to you." The dragon's eyes widened as Tharis pulled back with a slight smirk on his face. "You would do this for me Tharis?" The lycan nodded.

"I wouldn't not only do this for you, but I'll do this with you Drathion." A tear fell down the dragon's eye. Never before did he think that he would meet an Honorbound like Tharis, to make big sacrifices, to be there as a friend and as a lover, to care for him so he could do the same. Tharis was the perfect mate.

He pulled the lycan into a hug. "Tharis, thank you. You are the best Honorbound that I have come to know."

Tharis chuckled as he replied "Anything for you Drathion." He leaned into Drathion again and positioned himself over his lover's tool.

The Celestial Sage stopped him before he could lower. "Tharis have you ever done this before?" A hint of fear in his voice.

Tharis shook his head at the lunar dragon. "Drathion, you're my first. I don't know much about this, but I know I trust you."

Another tear almost fell from his eye. Tharis was committed to Drathion and he wanted to go through this new experience with him. He nodded as Tharis lowered onto his tip. The Spirit Sentinel moaned out as he lowered further onto his cock, the barbs bending and scraping against his virgin tail hole. The lunar dragon eliciting a low choppy moan as well. Instinctually his hips bucked forward slowly, sending his shaft further into the wolf. Tharis continued slowly descending down onto his shaft until his pucker kissed Drathion's wider base.

He looked at the Lunar dragon with a blush under his eyes. Drathion gazed back with a much more noticeable red tinge over the ridge of his nose. They remained silent for a few moments getting lost in the other's eyes before slowly closing them and leaning in to meet in a passionate kiss. This kiss was different from their first, there was a spark of intense romanticism that stimulated their tongues to start dancing around each other and a curiosity to explore the other's cavity to absorb, if not just a little, of their essence. Their hands began exploring the other's body like never before, as if this were the first time they had felt one another. Wet fur and wet scales caressing and pressed together. The muscle definition on both bodies bringing pleasure as claws passed curves and contours of their frames. Tharis' tail fell between Drathion's legs and his long scaled tail raised and entwined around the wolf tail. Furred legs once again wrapping around Scaled, although this time higher giving him room to move. Tharis slowly lifted himself off of Drathion's member, the barbs causing a lot of friction to his interior, making him erect.

The lycan's large sheath bulged as his tapered bright red tip emerged from its protective barrier. Slowly his monocoloured shaft exposed to the warm water around them. As he reached Drathion's tip his cock twitched as it revealed its entirety. The lunar dragon looked down and noticed a bright red, veiny, shaft stretched out at a reasonable 6 and 3/4 inches with a small semi inflated bulb at the base. Staring at his anatomy made him blush as he felt compelled by the forces of nature to grasp it. Slowly he pushed himself back into the Spirit Sentinel as his hand ventured downwards towards his member.

His hand grasped Tharis' cock causing him to yelp in pleasure with the sudden action. He rubbed the long flesh rod with his thumb giving the wolf double moaned aloud the dragon's name as his cock twitched again from the simultaneous sensations of the barb and hand stimulations.

Drathion grunted sharply as his 7.5 inch member lightly grinded against the folds of tissue that were the wolf's walls and the warmth from his depths. The overwhelming pleasure sent the sensation of pure euphoria throughout his body as he quivered. Tharis felt his muscles spasm and rested his paws onto his chest. Drathion's feral instincts started kicking in again as he began to thrust with more force and at a faster pace. Tharis noticed his change of pace and growled lowly in pleasure. The dragon held onto the lycan's hip with his free hand as his other started pumping him with a light grip mimicking the shape and general feel of his tail hole.

A soft pink tongue fell from the wolf's maw and hung in the mild air as he started faintly panting from the pleasure. As Drathion picked up his pace he shifted slightly and counter thrusted, forcing him deeper within sending pleasure throughout his body. He continued doing so forcing the dragon deeper within him with each thrust. He found the deeper he went, the more pleasure he found.

Drathion felt the counter and groaned out. The extra force placed more pleasure onto his shaft and he only wanted more, since Tharis wasn't showing the slightest sign of discomfort he thrusted faster and harder again, now doubling his previous pace.

Tharis moaned out in approval as he tried to counter thrust the faster pace, yet he couldn't quite keep up so every other thrust or so was countered. From the hand stimulation that he received from the dragon, a churning sensation developed within his groin area and his cock began involuntarily twitching, trying to release his seed. With every twitch of his cock came a clenching of his sphincter, and with that Drathion's cock was engulfed in warmth and tight walls which drove him mad with pleasure.

In response to the clenching of his sphincter, Drathion's feral instinct took control of his body, his pace gradually increased to nearly tripled itself over a period of 5 minutes. As this happened, Tharis nearly bounced on his cock, every few thrusts deeper than others. His pants became heavier as their actions intensifies. The dragon continued this pace until the churning sensation hit him in his groin region alerting him to slow his pace.

The lunar dragon slowed passed his original pace, going about half that speed but his thrusts became deeper, his hand reciprocating his pace on Tharis' cock. He thrusted once and made Tharis jerk upwards and yelp in pleasure. On his slow return, Drathion grunted out harshly as he thrusted once more and hilted the lycan, by jabbing at his prostate. A sharp jolt of pleasure coursed through his body as he tensed up, cock twitching out pre now and sphincter closing around Drathion again. He howled out in delight. The dragon felt his warm pre in the water as a faint current caressed his chest. The wolf was in a state of pure euphoria as lust began to cloud his judgement. He growled with lust as he asked Drathion to repeat the action. "Please do that again. That felt so good..."

Drathion nodded as he commenced with his powerful thrusts, hilting the Lycan and bringing him tremendous amounts of pleasure. Tharis felt himself quivering from the built up pressure of pent up release, and found himself gently thrusting into Drathion's hand. His bulb was fully inflated by now and the dragon's grip had tightened giving him a simulation of the same pleasure that he felt. With a down stroke of his hand synced with a forceful thrust into him, Tharis released his long pent up seed into the water leaving a very large, thick, dense cloud of cream coloured cum traveling onto the dragon's chest. His sphincter tightened once more around Drathion's member, this time more restricting, nearly suffocating it and the dragon released his own seed which easily could have been for at least hundreds of years.

The wolf let a feral howl into the air as Drathion filled the him with his cum. The sheer amount that he released leaked from his tail hole and formed a visible cloud in the water. The dragon roar joined the wolf's howl as he released as well.

When the two came down from their orgasmic highs, they stared at each other through half lidded eyes. Tharis still had his legs wrapped around his waist and Drathion's tail remained wravelled around his. They both leaned in for one last passionate kiss. They were together now, and as long as they were together, nothing else mattered. The Spirit Sentinel leaned in and rested his head under the Celestial Sage's chin again, their arms wrapped around the other in their embrace. Smiles crept on both maws. They understood why personal time for an Honorbound should always be acted upon. For now, they rested, and they knew that their responsibilities would soon bring them back to their task, but indulgence is best enjoyed when deserved.


End file.
